Forgotten
by sammy202.2
Summary: A side story about what may have happened before the Beast Wars


This is my posters idea. Not mine. She wants to see this. Why, I don't know. But I said I'd write this so I'm going to. Samantha will not be in this story because she asked it. This story has nothing to do with my original story idea. This is just a one shot that she wants. So yeah, be afraid. We have a bet whether people will like this or not.

The day started out like any other day. Boring. But I'd rather have that then those memories coming back into my mind. Oh god why did I remind myself? I always do this. I can never stop myself from doing it. I'm really going to need something big to take my edge off of this. He's still sleeping. Why does he sleep in so late? He's usually an early riser. Might as well let him sleep. He had a rough night. I'm surprised he even lasted that long. I'm impressed actually. He really does seem to care. But they all do at first don't they? Let's see how long this one lasts, perhaps longer then the others for he has similar problems coinciding with mine. I'll stay with him a little longer. What's the worse that could happen?

Later on the day, it did get worse. War was about to break out. The fight between Predicons and Maximals was heating up. Apparently, a Predicon was being treated unfairly and someone was trying to defend him. The Maximals were ganging up on them. They were out numbered and would be thrown in jail, whether they were in the right or not. Dinobot hated this. It wasn't fair. He wouldn't turn a blind eye this time. He got in the middle of the fight and stood his ground. He was prepared to take anyone on that day. The Maximal forces were coming. They all would be killed for this. Megatron got there before the others. He started to talk to the crowd. Making his point. The crowd was temporarily satisfied and left before the forces could see anything was wrong. The two Predicons ran before anything else happened. Megatron stood next to Dinobot, both watching the forces pass, giving the Preds dirty looks.

"I can't take much more of this Megatron."

"I know. Something is being done though Dinobot. Soon we'll have enough power to stop this."

"But it's not happening fast enough. I say we just go to the Maximal Elders and destroy them."

"And that would accomplish what? We'd have the whole Maximal Fleet trying to kill us. And do you think any other Predicons would help? Most are too scared to do anything."

"Then let's make a force to take them on."  
"Already taken care of."

"And when were you going to share this information with me?"

"Later tonight. I didn't want to rile you up today. But I see that I was beaten to that already."

"Not my problem."  
Megatron shook his head. He put his hand on Dinobot's shoulder and led him back home. They continued to talk as they walked down the street.

"You need to talk to me Dinobot. This anger you have is good but is being used in the wrong way. Instead of pointing it at me or at mobs, focus on the main group. The Maximals as a whole."  
"And how do you propose we do that? Start the Great War again?"

"You read my mind."

That night, Dinobot was pacing in his room; Megatron just sat on the bed and watched him. He had to let him get it out of his system. Dinobot's anger was getting out of control. Megatron stood up and restrained him. Dinobot thrashed about, almost hitting the back of his head against Megatron's teeth. Megatron had to pin him down. He thrust Dinobot onto the bed and waited for him to calm down. Dinobot took his time to calm down. Megatron licked the back of Dinobot's neck. It felt gross but it always worked. Dinobot stopped moving. Megatron, not letting go, moved closer to Dinobot's head.

"Better now?"

"I'm going to kill you."  
"I'd like to see that. You know you liked it. Otherwise you would have continued fighting."

Dinobot didn't say anything. He knew he was right. He gave in. Megatron was about to let go.

"Don't go."

Megatron lay back on top of him. Dinobot stayed that way for a good hour. Then his anger came back. He forced Megatron off of him. Megatron ran and stood in front of the door, Dinobot charged at him. He lost himself at times like this. Megatron fought him off but ended up getting hit in the face. That did it; it was Megatron's turn to lose it. He grabbed Dinobot and forced him on the bed again, this time with different intentions. Dinobot faced Megatron, still trying to resist him. Megatron tried to slap some sense into him. It wasn't working like it usually did. Megatron had no choice. He had to do it. He hit Dinobot as hard as he could in the jaw. The shock sent Dinobot's head flying to the left. He was unconscious. Megatron moved around, preparing for when he woke up. Just in case he wasn't back to his normal self yet. He held Dinobot up and gagged him then tied his wrists together with energy bonds. They were impossible to break. Megatron hated doing this, but he had to get Dinobot under control. Dinobot started to wake up. That didn't take long. Dinobot tried to get up but found it difficult.

"Are you going to behave now?"

Dinobot shook his head. He was defiant. Megatron lowered his head.

"Then you leave me with no choice."

Megatron approached him. Dinobot knew what was going to happen but at the time, his mind just wasn't registering it. Megatron flipped Dinobot over and held him down. He wasn't trying to smother Dinobot but rather, get him in the fighting mood. It was more fun that way. Megatron messed with him, some would call it "inappropriate touching" but seeing as they were old enough for this, it was wanted but not announced. This was the only way to get Dinobot back. You had to jolt him back into reality. Kind of forcing their mind to snap when it was in the wrong state to bring it back. Megatron continued to play with him. Dinobot couldn't help himself. He let himself go. Megatron was now able to take control. He lifted Dinobot's waist up and positioned himself. Dinobot may not have been in the right state of mind, but he still didn't want to hurt him. That's when Dinobot got some distance between himself and Megatron. He gave Megatron a good kick between the legs with his heel. It didn't hurt but Megatron got the idea.

"That's it Dinobot, I don't care anymore. I'm getting you back whether you like it or not."

Megatron wasn't going to make this easy. He wasn't going to make sure that friction was at a minimum while they were connected to each other. Pretty much he was going to fuck him without any lubricant. Megatron knew he was going to tear Dinobot apart but it would keep him out of trouble for a few days. He went back over to Dinobot and forced himself inside. He was through with being nice. He heard Dinobot cry out in pain. The pillow forcibly muffled it along with the gag but was still loud enough to be heard. He grabbed Dinobot's hips for a better grip. Dinobot couldn't do anything but accept it. His hands were tied, literally behind his back. He could feel every inch of Megatron slide in and out of him. It was painful but strangely felt so good at the same time. He no longer wanted to fight back. He forced himself backwards, letting Megatron know he was ready. Megatron picked him up and leaned Dinobot against his chest. Megatron refused to move; instead he started tugging on Dinobot's erection. Dinobot moved his legs; he was trying to save what little dignity he had left. What shame that was, needing sex, even violent sex in order to calm down. Dinobot wanted to be on the top, but knew he needed to get rammed in order to get back to normal. Megatron couldn't take much more of this. He pulled himself out and turned Dinobot back onto his back. He grabbed his legs and lifted them. He had to change positions. He grabbed Dinobot as he forced himself inside again. He held onto his neck, trying not to break down. Megatron didn't want to enjoy this but it was so difficult. If Dinobot could bleed, he would have been. He was being torn to shreds. He was being thrown violently into the bed. He could feel Megatron deep inside; he could feel him all the way to his abdomen. He kept crying out, even through the gag. Megatron still held onto him, as if telling him it was going to be okay. It was building up. The outcome was inevitable. Dinobot couldn't help himself. He spilled himself all over Megatron's stomach. Megatron wasn't ready yet. He pushed himself in a few more times, making each one more forceful then the last. On the final thrust, he dug his hands into Dinobot's shoulders. He withheld his cry inside of him. He let Dinobot fall back onto the bed. He, himself, was panting. He looked back down at Dinobot. He had passed out. Couldn't blame him, Megatron was about to join him. With the last little bits of strength, he removed the bonds and gag. He collapsed beside him, not even able to put himself away.

What's wrong with me? I have something good in front of me and I keep pushing back. What's the point of that? Why am I so angry? I never used to be like this. Dinobot awoke the next morning. He looked over to his right. Megatron was still in the same position as when they finished. Dinobot lightly shook him. Megatron opened his eyes but didn't move.

"You alright today?"  
"So far. How about yourself?"

"Could be better."

Megatron sat up, facing opposite of Dinobot so he could put himself away.

"Why do you force me to be rough with you? Why do you force me to dominate you?"

"I don't force you to do anything."

"Yes you do. You may not think you do but it's true. If I didn't do this, you'd be out there killing people. Not just Maximals."

Dinobot thought about it for a moment. He was losing control. Megatron placed his hand on Dinobot's shoulder again.

"I'm fine Megatron. You don't need to worry about me."  
"But I can't help it, no."

There was a silence. Neither knew what to say. There was so much work to do and they were behind schedule.

"So… what do we do now? What's the plan?"

"You rest while I go and prepare for later this week."

Dinobot was going stir crazy. He hated being locked up in that house. Not just that house, but also the bedroom. He still couldn't move. He had to get out of there. But knew if he did, there would be something going down that wasn't right. Some Predicon getting the shit kicked out of him for something he didn't do, or a female Predicon being forcibly raped by Maximals just for a good laugh. He had to get out there. Dammit. Still can't move. He'd have to sit this one out, but dammit to the pit if he was going to stay there that night.

Megatron came back later that night. He brought back something for Dinobot to eat. Dinobot glared at him the whole time he was there.

"Well I see that you're no better today then you were yesterday."

"I'm fine. I'm just angry with you."  
"For?"

"For laying me up like this. I can't do anything. I'm just starting to get feeling back in my legs."

"Well that's good. Then later you can help me with the plans, yesss."  
"What plans?"

"I told you we were going to start up that war again. We must demand our equal rights. If not more so."

That's just what Dinobot wanted. Some rights, rights that would be followed or even allowed.

"Alright Megatron. Let's see these plans."

"Not until you eat something."  
"So you ravish me then you baby me?"

"Yep."

Dinobot glared at him again.

Megatron was asleep early that night. Dinobot couldn't sleep. He had been asleep all day. He got up, nearly falling over. He needed to stretch his legs. Damn Megatron for not using any lubricant. Dinobot made his way to the door. Megatron shifted but that was about it. Dinobot went down into the street to see if anything else happened that late at night. The curfew for all Predicons made it almost impossible to sneak around after dark. Dinobot almost made it to the directories when he heard a scream. He rushed over to it but remained in the shadows. He saw a Maximal force officer holding down a woman, Predicon no doubt.

"What are you doing out here so late?"  
"I needed to get this home to my son, without it, he'll die."

"And that's all we need right? One less Predicon."

"How can you be so cruel?"

"Cruel? This isn't cruel. In fact, this is the nicest you'll ever get from any of us. I may forget that I saw you if…"

He made his way over to her. Dinobot saw her cower. He was sick of it. He snapped again. He rushed over to the guard and pined him to the wall. He turned back to the woman.

"Get back to your son. Leave him to me."

"Thank you. I'll never forget you for this."  
She ran off leaving Dinobot to deal with the corruption of the law.

"Is this how you protect and serve? By scaring the people? By making them feel inferior to you? Does that make you feel big little man? DOES IT?!"

The man couldn't respond. Dinobot was choking him to death. Once he realized what he was doing, he let the man go. The cop slid down the wall and held his throat. He couldn't stop coughing but could still barely hear Dinobot.

"Let this be a warning to you… to all Maximals. There will be a day when we will be the rulers and you the slaves. You'll know what it's like to live in fear, to have to fight for food and the basics just to survive."

Dinobot started to walk off. The guard watched him, and then reached for his gun. Dinobot stopped and turned back to him. He eyed the guard's hand and his face. He saw the expression, even on that ill lit street.

"Then perhaps… you already know about the fear."

The guard didn't do anything after that. He just watched Dinobot walk off into the night.

Megatron was still sleeping. Figures. The sun would be coming up soon. He might as well get some sleep. He lay back in the bed. Megatron shifted again. Dinobot thought it was just from making movement on the bed.

"Where were you?"  
"You're awake?"

"Of course. Not much gets by me. Even when I'm sleeping."  
"I just needed some air."

"Alright."

Megatron turned over and tried falling asleep again. It didn't last; he could feel the tension in the air. He turned back over and looked at Dinobot. He was shaking. Megatron sat up.

"Dinobot… what did you do?"


End file.
